Unknown Secrets
by Drishtie-AddictedToDreams
Summary: Sometimes, when Sonny Munroe gets to know a certain secret of Chad Dylan Cooper, things might not turn out so bad. Read and Review please.


**Hey everyone! It's been quite a while since I updated anything. So I wrote this for you. It isn't anything great, I'm afraid, but it is something, right? So, about Promoting Love, I don't know when I'll update it, but I will soon! :) And of course I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be making this a TV show and not just some fanfic, okay? So enjoy! :)**

**xx Dri, Dreaming on xx**

** --- xxx ---**

**Unknown Secrets  
**

Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting alone in his dressing room, reading a book. His eyes were deep in concentration as he read the book. He didn't even notice the brunette leaning on his door. A light knock on the door broke his concentration. As he looked up to see the reason for the disturbance, his hands hastily moved to hide the book. Even though CDC may have his Chad moments, he still had to keep up a reputation. His posture eased as he realized it was just Sonny. She already knew about him reading books, she had caught him once earlier and since then he didn't have to hide his book-reading in front of Sonny.

"_Munroe_." Chad acknowledged. Sonny just nodded in response.

Chad froze. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Sonny Munroe never gave away a chance for an argument. It was normal routine for her to reply in distaste. She wouldn't just nod. Chad observed her closely, something was different with Sonny today, she wasn't wearing her wide smile, there was smirk instead. Her eyes held a mischievous glint as her chocolate brown eyes bored into his electric blue ones. Something about the way she was leaning on the door sent shivers through Chad's body. She got off the door and walked towards Chad. The bounce in her steps were gone, she was walking in a prowl towards him. It terrorized him and made him fantasize dirty at the same time. She came very close to him, leaving a gap of two inches as she stared into his eyes for a minute, the smirk never leaving her face. She then leaned over to his ears. Chad froze. Her being so close to him was sending tingles through his body.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper_. I happen to know a very important secret of yours." Sonny whispered.

It took Chad a minute to register what she was saying. Her cool breath flowing through his ears was making thinking a very hard job for him. He had never seen Sonny, so confident, so in control. As he realized what she had said, his eyes went wide. _Secret, what secret?_

"_You_, Chad Dylan Cooper, with such a high reputation, apparent playboy, haven't even kissed a girl." She smirked into in ears. Chad's eyes got so wide, they would've fallen off from his head.

"And h-how do _you_ know this?" Chad stuttered out. He didn't stutter because he was stunned that she knew. He stuttered due to the closeness. He could smell her strawberry shampoo from the way it was brushing against his cheek.

"My sources are of no use to you cooper. The main point is that _you_, who claims to have gone out with _every_ beautiful girl in the world, haven't even kissed one." Sonny breathed. She leaned back just enough to be gazing into his eyes once again. _Not every beautiful girl, Sonny_. Sonny, oblivious to Chad's internal proclamation, just smirked. This was new for Chad. For a girl to make him speechless. This wasn't right. The girl was supposed to be speechless, not him. Chad's wide stunned blue eyes took over a confident glint themselves, he firmly pressed lips, curled into a smirk themselves, as a wave of confidence washed over him. As Sonny watched him, her own confidence started to fall. Within a matter of seconds, the tables had turned. Chad, entirely back to his normal arrogant self, smirked as he saw that Sonny was growing uncomfortable under his steady confident gaze. Sonny could hold up a fight as good as anyone, but it was common knowledge, that with Chad Dylan Cooper in control, no one could be stronger than him.

"_Really, Sonny, really_?" Chad used him infamous line. Sonny unable to answer to the blue gaze, remained quiet.

"Because I can prove you wrong, right here, right now." Chad's eyes were glinting dangerously.

"Then do." Sonny said, not able to form a more coherent reply. Chad's reply came in a whisper.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Chad moved forward and closed the distance between them. As soon as Chad's lips touched Sonny, she almost went into shock. As she realized what was going on, she couldn't help but kiss back. Even though Chad had never kissed a girl, which meant he had no experience at all, he was a heck of a kisser. Maybe Chad Dylan Cooper _was_ actually born good at everything. As Chad pulled back, Sonny found herself leaning in for more.

"And now, what do you say Munroe?" Chad asked. Sonny sighed knowing she was fully under Chad's control now.

"What do you _want_ me to say Cooper?"

"How about just agreeing to be my girlfriend?" Chad's blue eyes twinkled.

"How can I refuse to that now?" Sonny answered playfully. Chad just smiled a genuine smile.

"And now, _you_, Mr. Cooper-" Sonny grinned '-are going to get some experience in the kissing field." as she pulled him back for another kiss.

** --- xxx ---**

**So, how was it? The pretty little girl button right below wants to be clicked! :) Please review, that would make my day! :)  
**


End file.
